


A Jaffa’s Sacrifice

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "The Warrior"Summary: Teal’c deals with the aftermath of Kytano’s way





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

A Jaffa's Sacrifice

I felt like a fool. I had almost abandoned my friends. I believed in Kytano's words. I believed in Kytano's way. I believed in *him*. I was blinded by my ideals. It had affected my judgment. 

_ It is unforgivable. I have failed. _

O'Neill attempted to warn me. He tried to show me Kytano's deceit. He noticed what I should have detected myself. I should have listened to O'Neill. I should have had more faith in him.

_ I am ashamed of myself. _

I was reluctant to see O'Neill and stayed in my quarters. I did not know what I was to say to him.

He came to me instead. There was a short double knock on my door. I rose from my position on the floor to open it.

"Yo, Teal'c... How are you doing?"

I bowed my head. "I am well, O'Neill," I stated shortly.

He looked at me. His eyes searched mine, but I was not ready to meet his.

"I see..." he shrugged and made a slight gesture at my pouch, "...that Junior did his job on your injuries."

It was a statement, not a question. Although he detests the Goa'uld, he is impressed by my symbiote and its abilities to heal. "It has. There is no need for concern."

"Is there?" he asked. 

He knew. O'Neill never fails to notice. I realized that and once more blamed myself for not having trusted him. I needed to deal with this matter. I could not delay it any longer.

I stood straight and folded my hands behind my back. I lifted my head and looked at O'Neill for the first time. "There is no excuse for my behavior, O'Neill. I have failed. You warned me and I refused to listen."

"Oh, come on, Teal'c," he objected. "It is not your fault."

"I should not have trusted Kytano as easily as I did. He clouded my judgment by providing me with words I needed to hear."

"Teal'c," O'Neill said. "There were hundreds of Jaffa following Kytano out there. They *all* believed him. Master Bra'tac did. And you know why? Because he was damn good in playing with your minds. He knew how to get to you."

I looked at the man that I am proud to call my friend. He was raising his voice and moving his hands. It is what he does when he is in need to convince somebody. "He did not fool you," I said, matter-of-factly.

"No, well..." O'Neill hesitated. "I don't trust people easily. That's just....the way I am, okay?"

I knew what he meant. He has learned not to trust. It is one of the things that has kept O'Neill alive for so long. I do not know much about the horrors this man has lived through. He has had his share. As have I. I still felt I had betrayed him, and me. "I was blinded by my wish to free my people."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, my friend." O'Neill sighed and looked at me. "We have fought many battles side by side now, Teal'c. Your loyalty to us is immense, your knowledge priceless and your strength enormous. And although I'd hate to see you leaving, you can sacrifice yourself for the freedom of your people anytime you want. Hell, I'd even join you in your battle. We are, as you once said, brothers. But don't expect me to jump in without making sure you *are* sacrificing yourself for the greater cause. I will not stand by and see you running off like that. I cannot do that. It is *my* job to watch your back and that's exactly what I did out there and what I will do in the future. Is that okay with you?"

I looked at the man standing in front of me. He attempted to see straight through me with his protruding eyes. What I saw is someone who cared enough to fight. I was certain that he would live up to his promise to fight by my side to free my people. O'Neill is a great warrior. His skills and abilities to see through others amazed me, even after five years. I am proud to call this human a friend and brother.

I nodded slightly and smiled at him. "There is no one in the universe that I trust more, O'Neill. Thank you."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I thought there was an issue to deal with after that episode.... Besides, I was thinking (I was ORDERED to start thinking, Corine winks at Jackie) that this suited the WAM Sacrifice. It's not a long story, though... but still I hope you like it

* * *

>   
> © March 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
